


we'll remember this

by marmett



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, First Time, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmett/pseuds/marmett
Summary: Karl is remarkably well endowed, thankfully Anders can take it.(for teamblueandangry's Let if Glow gift exchange on tumblr)





	

Anders swore it had been hours, or days, he wasn’t sure, but he was half-past losing his mind. Hastily jerking himself off while shoving a spit slicked finger up his ass couldn’t compare to what Karl was doing to him now, but it still just wasn’t enough, not when he knew what Karl had for him when he was finally done with the endless teasing.

 

It had taken Anders months of flirting and teasing to coax Karl into having sex with him. In the end, Anders had shown up in Karl’s bed naked and told him to ram his cock up his ass.

 

Karl finally agreed to oblige him, but that wasn’t the end. Karl had gently pulled Anders up into a kiss while Anders clawed desperately at Karl’s robes.

 

Anders had seen plenty of cocks in his lifetime, communal bathing ensured that, he’d just never handled anyone’s cock but his own before, but he had never, never seen a cock that huge.

 

Anders’ eyes went comically wide,  
“that’s-oh, will that all fit? Because I really meant it when I said I wanted you to shove it up my ass.”

 

Karl ran his fingers through Anders’ hair and kissed his forehead,  
“It will if we take it slow, now turn around.”

 

Anders scrambled to comply, and settled on the bed on his knees with his legs spread. Karl placed a hand on the center of his back, right between his shoulder blades, and gently pushed down until Anders was holding himself up with his hands with his ass in the air. Anders felt more than a little ridiculous exposed like that, but Karl clucked his tongue and said,

 

“Maker, Anders, do you know how good you look like this?”

 

Anders flushed in pride at the praise, and gave his ass a little wiggle. Karl ran a hand down Anders’ spine, stopping when it rested on one cheek. Anders heard a popping sound and he craned his head back to see, “what are you-”

 

Karl shushed him, “Relax, lovely, just let me take care of you.”

 

Anders settled back down, now cradling his head in his crossed arms, only to tense back up in excitement when Karl’s now slick finger slid between his cheeks. “oh! Yes, please!”

 

He rocked back so Karl’s finger slid all the way in, gasping in pleasure. Oh, that felt much better than his own finger ever had.

 

“I haven’t even started and you’re already begging? Not that I mind, just be patient, it will still be awhile now.”

 

Anders groaned in frustration when Karl’s hand gripped his hip, stopping his rocking motions. Karl clucked his tongue at him and made soothing circles with his thumb before sliding another finger in. It was a little tight, the most Anders had ever done to himself was one finger, it still felt good and he moaned aloud at the sensation.

 

Karl worked his two fingers inside Anders, occasionally brushing the spot that made Anders see stars, but it was never enough to be anything more than a tease. After a few minutes Karl withdrew his fingers briefly to add more of the oil and then slowly pressed three fingers in. Anders had been warmed up enough that it hardly felt like anymore of a stretch, but the increased pressure was satisfying. 

 

Anders was beginning to get impatient, the teasing was relentless, but it just wasn’t enough, he wanted that cock in him now. 

 

“Karl, ngh, Karl, please, please just fuck me already! You’re going to drive me mad!”

 

Karl scissored his fingers and Anders bit down on his hand to stifle a yell.

 

“Like that?” Anders would have snorted if he were coherent, Karl could be such a dick sometimes, but then Karl did it again and even that thought fled Anders’ mind.

 

“Shh, Anders, I want to do this right. Just be still, you’ll be ready soon, relax.”

 

Karl resumed his steady pace of working his fingers in and out and in and out, driving Anders completely mad. Finally Anders felt a fourth finger slide in, and he sighed in relief. Karl worked Anders open even more with those four finger, but he didn’t take as much time as before. Anders had relaxed into the sensations, and when Karl removed his fingers completely Anders’ hole remained open.

 

Anders shifted, he felt incredibly empty after being teased for so long, and he was desperate for more. He heard the bottle pop open, and then oil was being dribbled down over his hole. Soon after he could feel Karl’s cock finally prodding at his entrance, he tried to rock back onto it, but Karl held him still so he settled on begging, “yes, please, Karl, just take me!”

 

Karl finally relented and began slowly sinking in, but even with all the preparation Anders’ hole still resisted the intrusion. Anders gibbered incoherently and Karl rubbed his free hand up and down his side to sooth him. Anders’ muscles flexed and tensed, and he breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to focus on Karl’s gentle hand and the soothing nonsense he was repeating. It didn’t hurt, not really, it was overwhelming, just this side of too much.

 

“Yes, Anders, that’s it. You’re doing so well.”

 

Soon the head of Karl’s cock was settled in Anders and he stopped, allowing them both time to breathe. Anders flexed experimentally, it was only the head inside of him, but even that much was so stimulating, and there was so much more left to go. Karl gasped at Anders’ internal movements,

 

“Anders,” he warned.

 

Anders whined between his teeth, “Please, Karl, I want it. I don’t care if you still want to go slow, just give me more! Don’t just stop.”

 

“Alright Anders, I’m going to move now. Tell me if it’s too much.”

 

With that Karl was finally sliding further into Anders, the oil and preparation from before eased the passage, and it was just a long slide of pressure. When it got to the base Anders’ body offered a little more resistance to the slightly wider girth, but even that slid into him, and Karl was buried in him to the hilt. His cock pressed into Anders just where he needed it, and maker take Karl, but all his teasing really had made it better. 

 

Karl didn’t stay settled in him for long, he pulled out so just the tip remained in Anders and then slid smoothly back in. He set a steady pace that drove Anders wild. He was soon begging and gibbering incoherently, it was just too much. Karl filled him completely, and his cock hit that spot inside of him every time. Anders snaked a hand under himself to jerk himself off, but he was stopped when Karl suddenly grasped his wrist.

 

“No, you’re going to come just from this.”

 

Anders whined insolently, but he removed his hand. He trusted Karl, and he wasn’t about to complain when that huge cock was filling him in the way he had been begging for. Ok, maybe he’d complain a little, but only to get what he really wanted.

 

“Ka-arl, I wouldn’t have to take myself in hand if you’d just, do it harder! Come on, really fuck me. I’m a big boy, I can take it.”

 

Karl snorted at him, and shifted behind him changing his angle, driving his cock down right there.

 

Anders’ vision went white, he may have screamed, he wasn’t sure. But holy Andraste, he had never come that hard in his life. When he came to Karl was still moving inside him, and even after coming so hard Anders could feel another building. He moaned pathetically, if it was too much before, he didn’t know what to call it now. Every movement sent electricity through him, he was so hypersensitive. The only thing keeping him from collapsing into the bedding was Karl’s steady grip on his hips.

 

“Easy, Anders, that was beautiful. Lovely boy, do you think you can do another for me?”  
No. Anders thought, but he could feel it building already, so he just let out another pitiful moan. Karl’s steady pounding soon brought Anders over the edge again, this time Karl fell over the edge with him. Karl thrust in one more time, and Anders could feel his seed being pushed out to run down his thighs, Karls cock had barely fit, and there was no room left for his come. 

 

Anders’ last orgasm left him warm and sated, but sensitive, far too sensitive. He made a small sound of pain as Karl eased out, Karl apologized, and sent a burst of healing magic to relieve any soreness. 

 

Karl lowered Anders down onto the mattress, and Anders sank into it bonelessly. He offered no help as Karl cleaned him with a soft rag, only muttered in sleepy protest. As he drifted off, he swore he heard Karl whisper, “I love you,” but that couldn’t have been right. Mages don’t fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at misterwiggums (main) and apostecstasy (nsfw)


End file.
